Concesión
by Nina Keehl
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT]. Eleven vivió a base de reglas y concesiones por trescientos cincuenta y tres días, pero finalmente eso había terminado. No tendría que escuchar más la palabra concesión. No volvería a ser 'medio-feliz'. Iba a ser feliz sin puntos medios. Era una promesa.


_¿Hay alguien aquí con vida después de la segunda temporada? Repito, ¿hay alguien aquí con vida?_

 _Oh, lo sé, sé que debí terminar **El Valle de las Sombras** antes del estreno de **ST2** , pero ya explicaré otro día las razones que me lo impidieron._

 _Hoy sólo estoy aquí porque de verdad quería escribir al respecto. ¡Necesito desahogar mis emociones!_

 _Espero les guste._

 **Stranger Things** y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Concesión.**

* * *

 _La felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido._

— Jorge Bucay.

 **Hawkins. Diciembre, 1984.**

— Toma, hace frío. —Mike se quitó el saco para colocarlo sobre los hombros de su acompañante, quien dio un ligero respingo ante la acción y comenzó a negar con la cabeza intentando regresar la prenda.

Michael sonrió un poco, dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de Eleven y se inclinó hacia ella.

— Hace frío. —Repitió calmado. — Yo estaré bien siempre si tú lo estás. Además, puedo hacer esto. —Mike se frotó las manos por algunos segundos, llevándolas después hacia su boca para exhalar contra ellas. Eleven observaba con tanta atención sus acciones que ni siquiera retrocedió cuando las manos de Michael se posaron sobre sus mejillas, transmitiendo a ella una calidez que viajó hasta su corazón. — Cálido, ¿verdad?

Eleven sonrió ligeramente, apenas logrando asentir con la cabeza porque sentía el mismo temblor en sus piernas que le había molestado durante el primer baile con Mike. No se sentía enferma o cansada, pero de alguna forma todo temblaba dentro de ella y sentía que el rostro le cosquilleaba. Quizá era por la _calidez_ que Mike mencionaba, así que quiso intentar.

Bajo la atenta mirada del chico, Eleven frotó sus propias manos, exhaló sobre éstas y entonces las levantó hacia el rostro de Mike, posándolas con suavidad sobre sus mejillas.

— Cálido. —Murmuró la palabra, como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchaba cuando realmente no era de este modo.

Sabía ya que _cálido_ significaba _calor._ El fuego era cálido, la televisión era cálida cuando la veía por mucho tiempo, los waffles también debían ser cálidos (aun cuando ella los comía de cualquier forma) y la cama en que dormía era cálida. Sin embargo, este nuevo significado le gustó más que cualquier otro.

Eleven mantuvo las manos sobre las mejillas de Mike un par de segundos más, sintiéndose incapaz de retirarlas y renunciar al calor que ese sonrojo en el chico le transmitía. Rió por lo bajo, sin entender realmente el porqué de su reacción. Ella no entendía mucho sobre emociones o palabras, sobre su propia persona o la vida normal a la que intentaba entrar, pero sabía sobre Mike Wheeler.

Sabía que a su lado las cosas no tenían explicación, pero siempre tendrían sentido.

Como en ese justo momento, en el que notó que Mike comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ambos; ella no apartó sus manos del rostro del contrario, se limitó a cerrar los ojos por reflejo y esperó paciente a sentir la presión de los labios de Michael sobre los suyos. No sabía cómo llamar a lo que hacían, pero era agradable, bonito, cálido.

Era como comer un waffle. No sabía a dulce, Mike sabía –en ese momento– a ponche de baile de invierno, pero era tan suave como un _eggo_ por la mañana. Si los labios de él eran suaves, ¿lo serían los de ella? Esperaba que sí, porque quería gustarle a Mike tanto como a ella le gustaban los waffles, tanto como a ella le gustaba él.

Fue un contacto fugaz, quería quedarse estática sobre sus labios más tiempo, pero temía que de hacerlo ambos dejaran de respirar y murieran. Eleven no quería que Michael muriera, no importaba cuánto le gustara tener sus labios unidos a los de él.

— ¿Qué es?—cuestionó mientras el chico retrocedía para volver a la distancia prudente entre ellos.

Mike arrugó ligeramente el ceño y le miró, con el rostro aún sonrojado por el reciente acto compartido.

— ¿Qué es qué?

— Esto. —Ella acercó su mano contra sus labios, posándola sobre estos por un par de segundos y apartándola de nuevo. — Lo que haces. ¿Qué es?

— Oh... ¿no te gusta?—Mike agachó la cabeza por un momento, concentrándose en el jugar de su pie sobre el asfalto. De pronto, sintió que el aire era más frío y el estacionamiento de la escuela lucía más gris, hasta que volvió a oír la voz de Eleven.

— Me gusta —aclaró sujetándose del saco sobre sus hombros, para ceñirlo un poco más hacia su cuerpo y soportar el viento nocturno. — Es cálido y bonito. Quiero saber cómo llamarlo, para nunca olvidarlo.

Michael sonrió un poco, levantando la mirada hacia ella; había extrañado tanto su curiosidad que por un momento temió que estuviese viviendo un sueño.

— _Beso_ , El. —Aclaró pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, acercándola hacia él para mantenerse juntos y cálidos en lo que esperaban a que Hopper llegara por ella. — Se le llama beso. Es algo que hace la gente cuando, bueno-, —repentinamente se sintió nervioso, haciendo una pausa para lograr dar con las palabras—...cuando se gustan como _más que amigos_.

— ¿Beso?—Eleven repitió la palabra, acostumbrándose a ella. Le gustó cómo sonaba. — Beso en labios.

— Hey. En los labios sólo se puede hacer cuando esa persona te gusta mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Y sólo si es tu novio. —Añadió apresurado. — A nadie más que a tu novio puedes besarlo en los labios, es bueno que lo sepas desde este momento.

— ¿Qué es... _novio_?—Nuevamente, Mike sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y tuvo el impulso de quitar el saco de los hombros de Eleven sólo para cubrirse con éste y fingir que se volvía completamente invisible. No obstante, los marrones ojos de su acompañante le miraban insistentes por una respuesta, acusándolo de lo incapaz que era de negarle algo.

— Un novio es... Ah, diablos. —Maldijo por lo bajo y apartó su brazo de los hombros de Eleven, sólo para girarse a ella y poder verla de frente. — Un novio —se señaló hacia sí mismo— y una novia, —señaló entonces hacia Eleven, asegurándose de que le siguiera en su explicación—, son dos amigos que se gustan mucho, por eso se vuelven más que amigos, se vuelven novio y novia. —Agachó la cabeza, acercando su mano hacia la de Eleven, rozando sus dedos con los contrarios. — Se convierten en pareja, en dos personas que se protegen uno al otro, se cuidan y se-

— ¿Besan?

Mike rió por lo bajo, asintiendo.

— Sí, El. Los novios se besan. Aunque yo iba a decir que se quieren. —volvió a reír, una mezcla entre nervios y diversión.

Eleven se limitó a dedicarle una suave sonrisa al tiempo que convertía el roce entre sus dedos en un agarre completo.

— Mike. —Llamó en tono bajo. — ¿Eres mi novio?

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y comenzaba a palpitarle al ritmo de la rápida canción que en ese momento sonaba dentro del gimnasio; el frío dejó de existir, así como el tiempo, los autos estacionados a su derredor o la realidad entera. Sólo existía Eleven y él, finalmente juntos.

— Sí, lo soy. —Mike se enderezó, afianzando el agarre en la mano de su acompañante. — Eso te hace mi novia. —Añadió con una ligera sonrisa de emoción.

— ¿Promesa?

— Promesa.

Ella agitó su mano sobre la de él, a lo que Mike siguió el juego meciendo sus manos unidas mientras apartaba la mirada hacia el estacionamiento. La sonrisa de ambos no desapareció de sus labios en los próximos segundos.

Aproximadamente un minuto después, la puerta de entrada al baile se abrió abruptamente y Lucas salió en compañía de Will y Max; todos parecían tener un rostro que danzaba entre la sorpresa y las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Tienen que ver esto!—Exclamó Lucas, señalando hacia la entrada.

— ¿Qué es?—Mike se giró hacia ellos, sin soltar la mano de Eleven, quien también los miró curiosa.

— Es Dustin. —Respondió Will, con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Está bailando!—completó Max, inclinándose hacia el frente para sujetarse el estómago mientras la risa que había retenido finalmente estallaba.

— No sólo eso, ¡bailando con Stacey!—Lucas se unió a la risa, negando con la cabeza. — Es increíble, viejo. ¡Vengan!

— ¿Con Stacey?—Mike enarcó ambas cejas, sin poder creerlo.

— Lo peor es que ella parece estar divirtiéndose. —Will arrugó la nariz, soltando una pequeña risa. — En serio hay que recordar esto.

— Vamos, El. —Animó Mike, tirando de la mano de su novia para volver al interior del gimnasio.

Ella le siguió sin rechistar, pero antes de que todos volvieran a la escuela, el sonido estridente de un claxon llamó la atención del pequeño grupo de amigos y se giraron, a excepción de Eleven, quien conocía bien ese sonido.

— Niña. ¿A dónde vas?—le llamó desde la camioneta mientras se detenía en la entrada. De manera inmediata, Mike soltó la mano de Eleven y dio un paso hacia un lado, para mantener la distancia respetable.

— A ver a Dustin bailar con Stacey.

Hopper arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Stacey?

Eleven encogió los hombros, pues tampoco ella sabía quién era esa chica.

— Ah, como sea. —restó importancia al asunto que tenía alborotados a los niños. — Sólo sube. —hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera a la camioneta. — Es la hora de irnos.

Por un instante, Jim temió al ver la mirada decepcionada de Eleven, volteando hacia sus amigos y luego volviendo la vista hacia la camioneta, con notable rencor. Sin embargo, las ventanas no se rompieron y no pareció que algo estuviera fuera de lo normal, por lo que pudo soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio cuando la niña caminó hacia la camioneta y abrió la puerta. Mike le acompañó de cerca.

— ¿Te veré, cierto?—Ella apenas asintió, tratando de sonreír, mientras se quitaba el saco de los hombros. Inmediatamente Mike detuvo su acción y volvió a colocarle la prenda. — Déjalo así. Aún hace frío, me lo devolverás pronto.

— Pronto. —Repitió Eleven sin poder evitar ampliar su sonrisa, más sincera y alegre, sabiendo que ese _pronto_ finalmente era verdadero.

— En ese caso. —Lucas se aproximó hasta ellos, quitándose el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y lo tendió hacia su amiga. — También debes devolverlo pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando vayamos a verte.

— Y esto. —Will se acercó también, quitándose la corbata. Hizo un nudo en ésta y la colocó sobre el cuello de Eleven, quien miró las nuevas pertenencias con una pizca de emoción. — Pronto, ¿vale?

Eleven asintió, paseando su mirada entre los tres chicos y deteniéndose entonces en la chica pelirroja, que se acercaba insegura hasta ellos.

— Haré que graben a Dustin bailando. —comentó Max, sonriendo ligeramente. — Así que también debes ver ese video pronto. —Eleven se limitó a asentir, un poco más tímida de lo que había hecho con sus amigos, aun así sonrió a la nueva integrante del grupo. Quizá se llevarían bien.

Max era bonita.

— No podemos quedarnos más tiempo. —Habló Hopper, sin verdaderas intenciones de interrumpir la despedida de la niña con sus amigos, pero sabiendo que esa noche permitida ya era de riesgo suficiente para ella.

Eleven le miró por sobre el hombro y asintió, girando una última vez hacia los chicos. Will agitó la mano, tanto a ella como al jefe Hopper, y dio la vuelta para volver al baile. Lucas dio una palmada en el hombro de la castaña, repitiendo la acción de Byers. Maxine, por su cuenta, sólo sonrió y corrió detrás de los otros dos muchachos.

Mike se mantuvo de pie frente a ella un momento más, teniendo el absurdo pensamiento de que fuera esa la última vez que la vería, pero desechándolo al instante. Existía un mañana y otro después de ese, y en cada uno de esos días, Eleven se mantendría cerca; él no iba a permitirse perderla de nuevo. Por lo tanto, sólo sonrió ligeramente, amable y comprensivo como lo hizo la noche en que la conoció.

— Buenas noches, _Jane._ —Murmuró, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Jane Hopper retuvo el aliento por un instante, sintiendo que viajaba de golpe al sótano de la casa Wheeler, recostada entre almohadas mientras miraba a ese extraño niño alejarse de la casa de campaña. Lo había extrañado mucho.

— Buenas noches, Mike. —Deseó de vuelta, subiendo a la camioneta y cerrando la puerta.

Michael se mantuvo al borde de la acera cuando el automóvil se alejaba, con Eleven aún asomada por la ventana hasta que la figura del chico dejó de ser visible a su vista.

— Cinturón. —Jane se reacomodó sobre el asiento y cruzó el cinturón frente a ella para abrocharlo. A pesar de aún tener el saco de Mike sobre sus hombros, el viento le produjo un escalofrío y tuvo que girar la palanca para subir la ventana.

— Quería ver a Dustin bailar. —comentó una vez que el cristal llegó al tope, bloqueando el sonido exterior durante el recorrido.

— Acordamos una hora determinada, niña. —Respondió Hopper, mirando a la menor de reojo. — Fue una suerte que nos dieran una noche, así que debemos ser cuidadosos.

— No estúpidos. —Murmuró Eleven, con la vista fija en el cristal de la puerta.

— Exactamente. —Jim giró el volante, llegando al centro de Hawkins y siguiendo derecho hasta salir hacia la carretera, dirección a la cabaña. — Una concesión. ¿Recuerdas la palabra?

— Medio-feliz. —Fue su respuesta inmediata. — Pero... no es una concesión. —Agregó ligeramente confundida, girando la cabeza en dirección al adulto que manejaba. — No se siente así.

— ¿No se siente-?—Hopper dejó escapar una leve risa divertida, con la vista fija en la carretera al frente. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que _no se siente como una concesión_?—La miró por un segundo, notando que Jane se hundía en el saco café mientras sostenía entre sus manos el reloj de Lucas y la corbata de Will.

— Porque no soy medio-feliz. —Contestó con rapidez y seguridad, mirando los objetos de sus amigos que llevaba consigo. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —Soy completa-feliz. —La emoción le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, teniendo el mismo efecto que le provocaba un beso. Jane amplió su sonrisa y giró la mirada hacia Jim. — Muy completa-feliz.

Hopper recordó entonces aquel dibujo en un cuarto de laboratorio, lo pequeña que lucía la cama y el pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente: esto no está bien. Y no era sólo el hecho de que una organización experimentaba con seres humanos o la gran conspiración dentro de su pueblo, sino algo tan sencillo como imaginar que ningún niño en ese mundo merecía una vida tan miserable, una vida de rata de laboratorio e infelicidad.

Sarah mantuvo en su bello rostro esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de ella hasta el último día. ¿Merecía más? Sí, merecía más amor y más días y más salud, pero si algo tenía en su totalidad su pequeña niña, eso era felicidad.

Jane debía sonreír también, mantener esa sonrisa hasta el último de sus días. Su hija merecía ser completa-feliz.

— Vamos a casa. —Murmuró Hopper, acercando su mano hacia la cabeza de Eleven y sacudiendo su cabello para hacerla reír.

— Sí. —Respondió ella, alejándole. Jim volvió a reír, regresando la mano hacia el volante para sujetarlas con ambas.

— Jane, ¿qué fue lo que acordamos?—cubrió sus palabras de una ligera entonación, mirándola por un par de segundos, mientras ella volvía la mirada y sonreía un poco, cohibida.

— Sí... _papá._ —Susurró, encantada porque nadie más que él merecía ser llamado de esa forma.

— Mucho mejor. —Hopper asintió, encendiendo la radio casetera de la camioneta para que la música acompañara el trayecto hasta su hogar.

Por un par de canciones se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Jane (repasando su mirada entre la corbata de Will, el reloj de Lucas y el saco de Mike), tuvo la grandiosa idea de compartir el nuevo conocimiento adquirido esa noche.

— Papá, hoy aprendí una nueva palabra. —Eleven se colocó las manos en sus mejillas, después de haberlas frotado, intentando recrear la misma calidez que Mike había dejado en su rostro.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?—cuestionó Jim, interesado.

— Novio.

La camioneta frenó de golpe. Eleven se sostuvo de la puerta y giró de inmediato hacia Hopper, asegurándose de que estuviera bien tras el abrupto movimiento. Sin embargo, el oficial mantenía ambas manos al volante, con la vista fija al frente.

— Tengo una mejor palabra. —Masculló entre dientes, a lo que Jane simplemente sonrió a espera de aprender algo nuevo.

— ¿Cuál es?

— NO.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Ya díganme qué piensan de la segunda temporada! Yo tengo TANTOS sentimientos encontrados, tantas emociones que ni lidiar conmigo soy capaz. Qué cosas.

Espero que este sencillo one-shot les haya gustado. Quería escribir sobre Eleven viviendo la felicidad completa que merece.

Sobre El Valle de las Sombras, definitivamente continuaré la historia. Hay mucho camino que recorrer aún, y aunque ya tenemos segunda temporada, no pienso dejar el fic de lado. Para quienes me leen: muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo.

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Keehl._**


End file.
